Τανυστική Δυικότητα
Δυικότης Duality, Covariance and contravariance thumb|300px| [[Συμμετρία Δυικότητα Δυισμός Δυικότητες --- Φιλοσοφικές Δυικότητες --- Μαθηματικές Δυικότητες Γεωμετρική Δυικότητα Πολυεδρική Δυικότητα Πολυγωνική Δυικότητα Αριθμητική Δυικότητα Τοπολογική Δυικότητα Τανυστική Δυικότητα Ομοτοπική Δυικότητα Διατακτική Δυικότητα Δικτυωτή Δυικότητα Αβελιανή Δυικότητα Κατηγορική Δυικότητα Ολογραφική Δυικότητα Στερεοτυπική Δυικότητα Δραγματική Δυικότητα Πολυωνυμική Δυικότητα --- Δυικότητα Alvis-Curtis Δυικότητα Araki Δυικότητα Eckmann-Hilton Δυικότητα Englert-Greenberger Δυικότητα Esakia Δυικότητα Fenchel Δυικότητα Haag Δυικότητα Hodge Δυικότητα Jonsson-Tarski Δυικότητα Kramers-Wannier Δυικότητα Lagrange Δυικότητα Langlands Δυικότητα Lefschetz Δυικότητα Maldacena Δυικότητα Montonen-Olive Δυικότητα Poincare Δυικότητα Poitou-Tate Δυικότητα Pontryagin Δυικότητα Schur-Weyl Δυικότητα Serre Δυικότητα Spanier-Whitehead Δυικότητα Stone Δυικότητα Tannaka-Krein Δυικότητα Verdier --- Πληροφορικές Δυικότητες --- Φυσικές Δυικότητες --- Χημικές Δυικότητες --- Γεωλογικές Δυικότητες --- Βιολογικές Δυικότητες --- Οικονομικές Δυικότητες --- Κοινωνικές Δυικότητες --- Αστρονομικές Δυικότητες --- Δυικός Χώρος Δυικό Πολύπτυχο Δυική Βάση Δυική Αναπαράσταση --- Μοναδικότητα Δυαδικότητα Τριαδικότητα Τετραδικότητα ]] thumb|300px| [[Συναλλοιότητα Ανταλλοιότητα Διανυσματική Άλγεβρα --- Ένα (ερυθρό) διάνυσμα v''' αναπαρίσταται με δύο τρόπους: --- Α) ή μέσω της Συνήθους Βάσης '''standard basis που αποτελείται από τα (κίτρινα) μοναδιαία διανύσματα : (e'1, '''e'2, 'e'3) που είναι εφαπτόμενα στις (μαύρες) "συντεταγμενικές καμπύλες", --- Β) ή μέσω της Δυικής Βάσης '''dual basis, covector basis, or cobasis που αποτελείται από τα (κυανά) μοναδιαία διανύσματα: (e'1, '''e'2, 'e'3) που είναι κάθετα στις (φαιές') "συντεταγμενικές επιφάνειες", --- in 3d general 'curvilinear coordinates' (''q''1, ''q''2, ''q''3), a tuple of numbers to define point in a position space. --- Ας σημειωθεί ότι: the basis and cobasis do not coincide unless the basis is orthogonal. ]] - Μία Μαθηματική Δυικότητα. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία ''"Δυικότητα" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "δύο". Εισαγωγή Contravariant transformation A vector v'' in ''V is expressed uniquely as a linear combination of the elements of the f''' basis as : v = \sum_i v^i\mathbf{f}X_i, where v'' ''i['''f] are scalars in S'' known as the '''components' of v'' in the '''f' basis. Denote the column vector of components of v'' by '''v'[f']: : \mathbf{v}\mathbf{f} = \begin{bmatrix}v^1\mathbf{f}\\v^2\mathbf{f}\\\vdots\\v^n\mathbf{f}\end{bmatrix} so that (Equation (2) can be rewritten as a matrix product : v = \mathbf{f}\, \mathbf{v}\mathbf{f}. The vector ''v may also be expressed in terms of the '''f' basis, so that : v = \mathbf{f'}\, \mathbf{v}\mathbf{f'}. However, since the vector v'' itself is invariant under the choice of basis, : \mathbf{f}\, \mathbf{v}\mathbf{f} = v = \mathbf{f'}\, \mathbf{v}\mathbf{f'}. The invariance of ''v combined with the relationship ( ) between f''' and '''f' implies that : \mathbf{f}\, \mathbf{v}\mathbf{f} = \mathbf{f}A\, \mathbf{v}\mathbf{f}A, giving the transformation rule : \mathbf{v}\mathbf{f}A = A^{-1}\mathbf{v}\mathbf{f}. In terms of components, : v^i\mathbf{f}A = \sum_j \tilde{a}^i_jv^j\mathbf{f} where the coefficients \tilde{a}^i_j are the entries of the inverse matrix of A''. Because the components of the vector ''v transform with the inverse of the matrix A'', these components are said to '''transform contravariantly' under a change of basis. The way A'' relates the two pairs is depicted in the following informal diagram using an arrow. The reversal of the arrow indicates a contravariant change: : \mathbf{f}\longrightarrow \mathbf{f'} : v\mathbf{f}\longleftarrow v\mathbf{f'} Covariant transformation Μία Γραμμική Μορφή α επί του Διανυσματικού Χώρου ''V εκφράζεται μοναδικά in terms of its components (scalars in S'') in the '''f' basis as : \alpha(X_i) = \alpha_i\mathbf{f} , \quad i=1,2,\dots,n. These components are the action of α on the basis vectors X''i'' of the f''' basis. Under the change of basis from '''f to f' (Equation (1)), the components transform so that: : \begin{array} {rcl} \alpha_i\mathbf{f}A & = & \alpha(Y_i) \\ & = & \alpha\left(\sum_j a^j_i X_j\right) \\ & = & \sum_j a^j_i \alpha(X_j) \\ & = & \sum_j a^j_i \alpha_j\mathbf{f} \end{array}. Denote the row vector of components of α''' by '''α[f']: : \mathbf{\alpha}\mathbf{f} = \begin{bmatrix}\alpha_1\mathbf{f},\alpha_2\mathbf{f},\dots,\alpha_n\mathbf{f}\end{bmatrix} so that ( ) can be rewritten as the matrix product : \alpha\mathbf{f}A = \alpha\mathbf{f}A. Because the components of the linear functional α transform with the matrix ''A, these components are said to '''transform covariantly under a change of basis. The way A relates the two pairs is depicted in the following informal diagram using an arrow. A covariant relationship is indicated since the arrows travel in the same direction: : \mathbf{f}\longrightarrow \mathbf{f'} : \alpha\mathbf{f}\longrightarrow \alpha\mathbf{f'} Had a column vector representation been used instead, the transformation law would be the transpose : \alpha^\mathrm{T}\mathbf{f}A = A^\mathrm{T}\alpha^\mathrm{T}\mathbf{f}. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Δυικότητα *Δυισμός *Δυικός Χώρος *Δίεση *Δυαδικότητα *μοναδικότητα *Κυματοσωματιδιακός Δυισμός Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category:Μαθηματικές Δυικότητες Κατηγορία:Τανυστική Ανάλυση